Middle East Alliance
Formed through meetings with the Company of Liberty, with help from China and America providing them backup if anything goes wrong, the Middle East Alliance is a faction mainly based in the Middle East with backup from Asia that have an objective, to "Rid the world of terrorist aggression and restore order". The faction is based in the Israeli capital of Jerusalem with several headquarters in India, Pakistan, Qatar and even in Saudi Arabia, the faction specialises in military strength and is capable of deploying a country specific unit into battle at a time but using strategies that can help out when in battle, weapons include the use of modified F-16 Falcons with Israel's unique Merkava tank series, countries have their own unique lineup of infantry, vehicle and aircraft regiments within their ranks for when they prepare to go out for combat, their main engagements at the moment is in the Ongoing Crisis within the borders of the Middle East caused mainly by the GLRF. At the time of the crisis it also started to cause the faction to become involved in the Second Eurasian Conflict being part of the AN's Coalition but not having supply or combat links with the New Andes Armada or the ECSN, but currently are looking to establish them at this time. Rise to War With the establishment of the Middle East Alliance, five generals from the countries collaborating to the establishment of the MEA began links with mainly Israel, Saudi Arabia and India to provide weapons and forces to allow the faction to fight any invaders or potential terrorist cells within the continent which sets the course for a full counter terrorist operation. All-thou they have various relations to other countries including the 5 founding countries themselves, they also have links to the USA and Chinese for additional support, but after the Incident in Gaza things began to heat up which led the five nations to call arms and begin a full-scale war to take back their continents and liberate countries that have been oppressed by the GLA including the GLRF for years. During the years of planning and establishing several outposts and bases within area that were either affected with threats ranging from yellow to red alert, it is certain that some of the areas that the terrorists have affected with oppressive ways including no-mercy killings against anyone who attempts to resist terrorist rule to show a sign of a warning. Israeli General Evan Gal along with Qatari General Mostafa Saadi and female Saudi Arabian General Medina Shada gathered in a Company led conference to plan the solution on taking back the continent from the terrorist occupation and ensure nobody is harmed again, in 2030 a transmission from generals Ghous Hasan of India and Ganika Wamika of Pakistan was received through a secure communications channel warning the three generals that several attacks have occured in the two countries and several more will possibly occur in Israel, Qatar and Saudi Arabia if the citizens there do not obey the terrorist rule, in response to the threat all five began collaborating and also began preparing to provide military weapons and assist them in the campaign. Current Progress To be added... Military Forces Despite having five countries providing weapons and firepower to the faction, the Middle East Alliance is one of many factions unique for having their own ranks in their military strength with the following country in the MEA on the battlefield without the need of splitting the faction into sectors. Infantry The faction's infantry consist of the following, but split into seperate categories depending on what country is called into battle. Indian Infantry Forces Israeli Infantry Forces Pakistani Infantry Forces Qatar Infantry Forces Saudi Arabia Infantry Forces Vehicles Indian Vehicles The faction's vehicles consist of the following, but split into seperate categories depending on what country is called into battle. Indian Ground Units Indian Support Units Israel Israeli Ground Units Israeli Support Units Pakistan Pakistani Ground Units Pakistani Support Units Qatar Qatari Ground Units Qatari Support Units Saudi Arabia Saudi Ground Units Saudi Support Units Aircraft The faction's aircraft consist of the following, but split into seperate categories depending on what country is called into battle. Indian Air Force Israeli Air Force Pakistani Air Force To be added... Qatar Air Force To be added... Royal Saudi Arabian Air Force Buildings Superweapon Defenses Upgrades More will be added..... Countries Deployed Today, most major factions and countries deploy regiments and even combat units, however within the ranks of the Middle East Alliance, the entire faction can deploy a specific country onto the battlefield depending if the battle is in either within Asian regions or in the Middle East. Despite their regions being originally controlled by forces of the Global Liberation Army and the Global Liberation Resistance Forces in the past, military commanders with representitives from the Company of Liberty decided to crack down on terrorism within the affected areas. In a cost effective and time saving matter, the Middle East Alliance can deploy a specific country to the fields of either Asia or the Middle East to serve and protect the people of the affected areas, the five nations that form the faction is equipped with various equipment and weapons making them one of the world's factions more unique for using country operated resources rather than specific ones, a specific country can be deployed any time from a Command Center. * India - Led by Indian 4 Star General Mose Adamek. * Israel - Operated by Israeli Supreme Commander Pavel Akinjide. * Pakistan - Deployed by Pakistani General Catrina Baskova. * Qatar - Brought in by High Ranking Officer Adela Posada. * Saudi Arabia - Commanded by Royal Saudi General Mahmud Ultarak. Other Regiments and Units To be added... Generals Promotions The Middle East Alliance along with their allies from India and Pakistan can provide their comrades in battle the upper hand with various capabilities, support powers, defense and offense powers are similar but units will be different and vary depending on which country is on into the battlefield. Rank 1 Promotions Rank 3 Promotions Rank 5 Promotions Category:Factions Category:Main Factions